Dragons Of Magic V20
by Jose Philipe Mendola
Summary: Dragons of Magic redone. Less errors and guaranteed to be funnier than the origionals. FINAL CHAPTER UP! Please R&R Please
1. Darigaaz's Tale

Dragons of Magic V2.0  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal Notice: I don't own any of the names or places affiliated with this fic. They are copyrighted material created by our friends that gave us Dungeons and Dragons, Magic: The Gathering, Overpower, Mage Knight, and, unfortunately, Pokemon Cards. If anyone wants to sue for the mentioned names or those that will be mentioned, I didn't do it.  
  
Authors Rant: Well, the time has come. I'm at home from school sick, and I've decided to remake my Dragons Of Magic Fics.. I got one too many comments on my spelling/ facts. So with all this free time, this is for you, you fans of Dragons.  
  
Dagigaaz's Tale  
  
It was good to kill again. The lust for death, the battling with the familiar dragons of Shiv. It was what any dragon lord could ask for. Except for the enemies. Phyrexians. Everyone had heard of the first Phyrexian invasion, and how Urza had frozen the world. Granted, no one expected them to come back but Urza, but until recently, no one had seen or heard form him. Darigaaz launched another fireball at a platoon of the invading army. They burst into flames, their blood lighting others around them. Why would the Phyrexians be attacking the plain of Shiv? Why not go after only Dominaria?  
  
'Darigaaz!' One of the other dragons said. Darigaaz looked behind him and saw one of his fellow fighters. 'Should we be neglecting the thought of the Phyrexains and the Mana rig?'  
  
The mana rig! That's why they were here. To harness the power of the red mana that built up Shiv. Darigaaz wheeled into the direction of the mana rig. The remaining dragon nations followed. He flew low over the Goblin warrens that were masked as a mountain. Darigaaz looked below in hopes of not seeing smoothen goblins. He did indeed see goblin carcasses, but they were not dead because of a Phyrexian reaping, but because of their greatest defenses, goblin grenades. Darigaaz watched as one goblin scuttled out of a fairly small crevice and, with a sizeable grenade strapped to his spine, ran full force into o a mob of Scuta. The resulting explosion was immense. It leveled the field of both goblin and Scuta. For creatures that had the IQ of a bag of rocks, their grenades were tough.  
  
Darigaaz flew over a familiar lip or lock, one that marked the arrival to the Rig by air, and saw nothing beyond it. 'No.' He said to him 'we are too late.' He flew a circle above the area, the nations in tow. 'The Phyrexians have been here and taken the rig already. we are too late.' Darigaaz looked around the spot where the rig used to lay. There were no signs of a fight, nor any indication that the rig was ever there. There was at least going to be a few pipes broken, or the holes that use to run into the liquid rock that surrounded the peninsula. Darigaaz continued to look around, when he suddenly heard someone say to him,  
  
'Oh.. I mean to tell you sooner.. Tefari phased it out.'  
  
There was two ways to deal with late news of this caliber, either figure 'better now than never', or tear the forgetful messenger a new one. Darigaaz set his mind on the second choice. He flew a tight turn and came face to face with a levitating black dragon. It was not a member of the dragon nations, but he had a place he belonged, and there, he was a god.  
  
'Trevash Satz.'  
  
'The one and only.' He said with all the trust of a door-to-door artifact salesman.  
  
Trevash Satz was a planes walker. He could take on the shape of human or black dragon at will. No one was sure if he was originally a human with ability to turn dragon or visa versa, but this form was his favorite. Trevash floated down to the ground and landed with all the grace of a falling feather. Darigaaz followed him and, with the rest of the dragon nations, made the ground shake like an army of Goblin Grenadiers when they landed.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Darigaaz asked the large, black dragon.  
  
'I have come to help you. Help in defeating the Phyrexians on this plain, and to make you become all the more powerful.'  
  
Trevash was known to show up at odd intervals of time and offer help, but it was like bargaining with Yawgmoth himself at times. 'My help for only the small price of your soul' kind of thing. but never power with no strings attached.. It was interesting to hear this one. Darigaaz decided to make the most of it.  
  
'Ok'. He said. 'But what do we need to do?'  
  
Trevash smiled his alligator smile and said  
  
'Excellent.. Follow me.' That was an understatement. The next thing Darigaaz noticed was that he was standing at the mouth of a cave. He had seen this cave before. It was many miles from the spot where they just were. Trevash Satz was already ½ way in the cave, so Darigaaz signaled to the rest of the confused Dragon Nations to follow him in. He took a step, and fell on his face. It was almost like he had never used his legs before. Trevash turned around and said to the floored dragon.  
  
'Yeah, I never get used to plains walking either.'  
  
They had reached the interior of the cave, and, after slaying a very large sum of Phyrexian along the way; they found themselves in a very large cavern. It looked as if something was tearing up the walls and ground, as if looking for something. Darigaaz had wandered to one of the walls that still held the remains of a pick ax with a Phyrexian arm still grasping the handle. He looked around for Trevash to ask him what was going on in the cavern, when he saw the Black dragon looking at a far wall. Darigaaz forgot about the arm and went over to Satz, who was still inspecting the wall.  
  
'Damn.' Said the plains walker. 'We are too late to save him. Shit.'  
  
Darigaaz was confused. 'Save who? What are you talking about?'  
  
Trevash turned to face him and said to him  
  
'You are not familiar with the Elder Dragons?'  
  
Darigaaz though about it for a minute. He though back to his younger days in school.  
  
  
  
Darigaaz sat in a small room, filled with a few other dragons and one at the front of the room at a chalkboard.  
  
'Now class.' the obvious teacher began, ' Today's history lesson will be on our founding fathers, the elder dragons. Now, when the world was first being created, Kubber thought....'  
  
Darigaaz drifted out. He was never into history.. He began construction of a homemade spitball shooter. It was an artifact that he had made at home, and it worked damn well too.. Loading it with a gob of spit and a piece of paper, he shot it a few seats ahead and watched it hit a class mate.  
  
  
  
'Nope.' Darigaaz said.  
  
Trevash heaved a massive sigh and proceeded to tell the story of the elder dragon legends.  
  
Time passes  
  
'.And so,' Trevash concluded 'If you awaken the dragon legends, you'll have to power yourselves to awaken the power within all dragons and stop the invasion.'  
  
Darigaaz nodded. It sounded fool proof. Find and rescue the Dragon Legends. It would work.  
  
'I'll take it.' Darigaaz said to Satz.  
  
'I thought you'd see it my way.' As soon as he finished his sentence, the world around then folded out of existence. The cave on Shiv opened up to the clear skies of Dominaria. And sky was not to be taken lightly, Satz had walked them to the middle of the sky. The dragon nations took wing and awaited Darigaaz's first instruction.  
  
'Below you,' Said the voice of Satz in Darigaaz's mind 'Is a large tree. You will find your first dragon there. Free her, and she will lead you to the next. And don't forget your sunscreen...' The voice faded and was gone. Darigaaz looked at the dragon nations and signaled to land. They began their decent, and he followed.  
  
'Damn.' Darigaaz said 'If it's not one quest, it's another.'  
  
Well, feel free to comment on the new version. more and better ones to come. 


	2. Bound Magic

Dragons Of Magic V 2.0  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal note: I don't own any of the names or places affiliated with this fic. They are strict property of Wizards Of The Coast. Tell them that I'm using their names illegally if you want. I could care less..  
  
Authors note: Well, here we are again.. Up at 11:30 PM typing out a fic. insomnia, Jolt Cola, and lots of system Of A Down at high volume does strange things to a person.. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Bound Magic  
  
That was just like Satz.. Drop you off someplace and leave. Never around to offer an insight or clues as to what the hell one was suppose to accomplish either.. Just walk in and out. Figured.. All Darigaaz knew so far was to look for a big tree.  
  
'I've been walked' to a forest, and I'm supposed to find a big tree. What the hell?' Darigaaz groused. Where was a dragon supposed to start in a forest? They were all big trees. "Damn..' He said finally. 'I'm up for suggestions.' Darigaaz offered.  
  
Nothing proved too useful, ideas consisted of tearing the forest down, burning the forest, going home, and knocking on every big tree they came to. With no other sane alternative, Darigaaz decided on the tree knocking. After he voiced his choice, he received a few grumbles of displeasure, especially among the group of black dragons.. But nonetheless, they had trees to knock.  
  
It took a while, and a great area of the forest was covered, but no dragon had been found. Just some small opposition from creatures of the Yavamian forest, but other than that, nothing. Finally giving up, Darigaaz called the Dragon Nations to one spot and told them that they were to go to another part of the forest. As soon as he was about to lead the rest in flight, he heard a feminine voice in his mind.  
  
'Looking for something sweetums?' It said to him.  
  
'Huh?' He said out loud, causing the Dragon Nations to look at him oddly. 'Who said that?' he asked out loud. More odd looks.  
  
'Turn around..' The voice said to him.  
  
Darigaaz turned around, and right behind him was one hefty tree. Quite bigger than any he had seen today. in fact, it was huge..  
  
'How did I manage to miss that one?' Darigaaz asked himself.  
  
'Ok. You found me.. Now get me out.' Said the voice. Little did Darigaaz know the voice was only projected to him, so now it seemed as if he was talking to a tree.  
  
'Uh.. How would I do that?' He asked the tree.  
  
'Don't give me that shit sweet nuts.. You know how.'  
  
Darigaaz considered his options. Chop the tree down, push it down, or rely on his magic and talismans to get this creature out. He reached for his talisman.  
  
'No no , silly. I'd spank you good if I were out there.. Tap into the primeval powers.. Not your crazy sex toys..'  
  
'Talismans. They are talismans. And how do I do that? Tap into the power I mean..'  
  
The tree seemed to shake a tad, as if releasing a great sigh; the voice came to him again.  
  
'Oh you have been gone WAY too long. you don't remember what it's like being a god.. You've aided mortals too long. your no dragon, just a scaled negotiator. Either way, I'll still bang you when I get out of here..'  
  
Darigaaz turned a shade redder in the face, and his nose began to bleed on him. This was not his day..  
  
'Did you fly us around the forest all day so you could end up talking to a tree?' A voice like basalt asked him.  
  
'Yes,' the voice said 'did you?'  
  
Darigaaz turned to the dragon. It was a black dragon questioning him. Not very surprising. very impatient, and not to caring. there was only one way to this one, the flat out truth.  
  
'We are here to raise the second Dragon Legend before she can be destroyed by the Phyrexians as the first one was. I plan on releasing all the dragons to complete the power source. Afterwards, we will have indefinable power.'  
  
'Ooh..' The Dragon said. 'Good idea. And afterwards, we'll all make a circle, join hands, and sing 'Screw you Darigaaz' in D- Minor.' This brought more than a laugh from the Dragon Nations. This was not a good thing.. He was losing the dragons.  
  
'Heh-heh. this guys good..' The voice said.  
  
'Cram it.' Darigaaz said out loud.  
  
'No, I wont.' The dragon said.  
  
'Shit.' Darigaaz thought. 'He thinks I was talking to him.'  
  
'I was silent when we fought and died at Koilos, and for what? A piece of land that is now, once again, in the hands of Phyrexia.'  
  
'You fight for men, not dragons sweetie.' The voice taunted.  
  
'And I was quiet all the while we were looking for this giant scratching post, and now here you are, talking to a tree!'  
  
'That's it.' The voice said. 'Take him out. If he keeps talking like that, he'll rebel.'  
  
'I'm done listening to you.' Darigaaz said, butting his hands up to his ears.  
  
'No you are not!' The black dragon yelled 'I'm taking control of the dragon nations. We will follow you no longer!'  
  
'And your going to let him keep talking HOW long?' The voice asked.  
  
It was too much for Darigaaz to take. The constant ranting of the black dragon, the talking tree, and the images the tree was somehow sending right into Darigaaz's brain.a dragon cant bent that way.. Before he knew it, his claws were around the dragon's neck and he was close enough to launch a fireball up his nose.  
  
'You will NOT take command. So long as I live.' He said to the dragon.  
  
The dragon laughed a little and pushed himself back a few paces.  
  
'You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that Darigaaz.' The dragon said to him. He cast a simple spell over himself so his talons grew about two feet longer, and were sharp as scythes. This was war. He lashed out and flayed a small portion of skin and scale on Darigaaz's arm.  
  
'At least one of you remembers how to fight..' The voice taunted Darigaaz. 'I get to screw the winner!' she said with cheer.  
  
Darigaaz paid almost no heed to the voice, but instead concentrated on his homeland and the stores of mana therein. He drew in much mana in such a short amount of time, that the black dragon was not prepared for the onslaught when it was released upon him. Darigaaz opened his mouth and spewed a fireball that ripped right toward the black dragon.  
  
'Shit.' The dragon said right before the ball of magma hit him square in the chest. Where the liquid rock hit, scales and everything short of bone dissolved.  
  
'Woo!' The voice cheered 'Torch the bastard!'  
  
Darigaaz halted his fireball and unleashed a wave of fire over the injured dragon. It seemed so hot it would melt the very air. The black dragon was not thrashing around in the ever-growing fire, his wings melting and burning off.  
  
'Kill him off! Finish him and the rest will fall in line!' the voice continued to shout.  
  
Darigaaz still did not relent. He dug into his pockets and tossed searing coals at the dying dragon. He might have seen some change and a pog or two go with them, but he was still pounding the shit out of the dragon.  
  
Suddenly, as if waking up in the middle of one bad dream, Darigaaz stopped his slaughter.  
  
'What the hell?!" the tree said.  
  
Darigaaz looked at the shell of a former black dragon. Granted, it was still black, but more of a charcoal black. Staring numbly at his victim, Darigaaz finally yelled  
  
'Summon a healer! Get the white dragons! Monk! I need a monk!'  
  
'Don't bother..' the dragon said. 'They can only hold off the inevitable. You have killed me. Killed me because I dared to oppose you.'  
  
'Tha-a-a-at's it Darigaaz.' The voice said. ' You killed him because he was a pain in the ass. Get over it and get me out of here!'  
  
'You would have killed me.' Darigaaz said to the dragon.  
  
'Yes. I would have killed you to save our people from pointless wars and old wives tales about Ultimate power and a perfect government. but we know that's a lie.' The dragon shifted his gaze toward the rest of the dragon nations. 'Break from him brothers and sister.Run like the French from the doom he brings.'  
  
'Oh shit. kill him before he converts them!' The voice said.  
  
"The quest will destroy you.. and make you impotent.' the black dragon warned.  
  
'Stuff it Rokun!' Darigaaz yelled to the crispy lizard. 'You are defeated, now stay silent!'  
  
'You can't silence the people, man...' The dragon said. It's all about love. They will rebel against you!'  
  
'A self-fulfilling prophecy..' The voice chimed in 'I think we all saw that one coming.'  
  
'I said shut up!' Darigaaz yelled at the tree.  
  
'Rise against him, Dragon Nations! Rise!'  
  
'Finish Him!' The voice said, sounding a little too much like Shao Kahn to be comforted by.  
  
Darigaaz reached down and hoisted up the burnt dragon and wheeled to his right so he was facing the tree. Eyes like a maniac, Darigaaz yelled in the direction of the tree  
  
'Die foul beast! From hell's heart, I stab at thee!'  
  
With that, he threw the body of the semi-dead dragon at the tree. Aiming for it or not, Darigaaz threw Roukn in such a way that he landed on the root-bulb of the talking tree, which happened to be producing nine nasty spikes.  
  
Darigaaz looked at the bleeding mass, slowly dying on the tree, then at his hands. They were black from burnt scales. Darigaaz looked over to the Dragon Nation and saw that they were all staring at him, wide-eyed with fright.  
  
'Threaten them! Talk to them! Do something! Your on the verge of losing them!' The voice said.  
  
'Any other VC Commies.' Darigaaz began, catching himself on his misuse of words '.TRAITORS.. Will die the same way, if not worse.'  
  
The dragons all took a step back from him. Not the best think to say after killing something.  
  
Something smelled funny.. Darigaaz looked behind him at the dead body.  
  
'Strange.' Darigaaz though 'Dead stuff usually doesn't smell until a week afterwards.'  
  
'No dummy..' The voice said to him 'what you smell is pure Green mana being pulled out of the tree I'm imprisoned in. Now stand back.'  
  
The tree began to split down the center. It began ½ way up the tree, and continued down. Not much was visible because of a blinding light that was radiating out of the tree as well. It was like staring into another sun. it hurt to look at. A lot. The crack in the tree widened. Now more light was pouring out, and less mana was being found in the prison of wood. Instead of pure mana scenting the air, not the smell of Dragon Life Essence. Essence and..'funk'? What the hell? a tide of something warm was welling out of the tree too. Darigaaz could feel it pool under his feet. It was sticky.. What in the world.  
  
'Hey..' The dragon said, no longer in his head 'I've been in there for almost a millennium. I've got to entertain myself somehow..'  
  
'It's a wonder she didn't drown.' Darigaaz though to himself.  
  
Darigaaz finally opened his eyes and saw what few had ever seen. There, standing where ½ a tree now was, was the Dragon Rith. She was beautiful. Her scales were like jade. She was visibly powerful, she was shaped like a god, and she was evidentially horny from what Darigaaz had gathered.  
  
'Stare all you like.' She said to Darigaaz. 'I'll let you do more than that to me later.'  
  
Darigaaz did his best to avoid all conversation that would involve her talking like that.. It was almost amusing, but jeeze. talk about being deprived.  
  
'The circle has begun again.' Rith said 'When it is complete, no one will be able to before the nation of dragons.' With that said, she gave the signal to the dragon nations to take to the sky. Darigaaz was going to allow Rith to take to the sky before him, out of respect, so he expected nothing to come of it. Before she took off for the sky, Rith grabbed a handful of dragon ass, namely Darigaaz's, and took off.  
  
Darigaaz only shook his head and said  
  
'This is NOT my day.'  
  
Well folks, as you may have noticed, yes, dragons with sexual preferences. Hope you liked it. I'll have another one up soon. Be sure to leave a review, seeing as how I write for the sake of them. 


	3. Buried Bitch

Dragons Of Magic V2.0  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal Notice: I still don't own any of the names affiliated with this fic, or it's chapters. They are stolen, copyrighted names owned by Wizards Of The Coast. The less they know about me using their characters, the better.  
  
Authors Note: It's 8:30 in the morning, and it's already 85 degrees in the shade.. This is going to be a long summer..  
  
Buried Bitch  
  
It was nice weather for flying above the sea. The sun felt warm on Darigaaz's scales, the crash of the waves on the breakers filled his head..... And so did less than clean thoughts from Rith.. What a twisted mind that girl had.  
Darigaaz and Rith flew ahead of the dragon nation. Behind them, followers of the prophecy... Well, dragons anyway. Since they had lifted off, Darigaaz had some time to think. Think about him killing the black dragon. Did that make Darigaaz a tyrant? Was he singling him out because of his color? He really wasn't really a traitor. what would make him say that.. Darigaaz was a sucker for a pretty face, but not to that extent. when he had sacrificed Rokun, he replaced the nations faith with fear.. He killed a fellow dragon to gain power.  
Power and fear were tools of the devil. The only other evil that he was missing was wealth. The last he remembered, he spent his last few coppers on Dragon Ale.. Wasn't that also a sin? Damn. The only thing that went better with booze than money was rage. and when Darigaaz saw the ruins of New Argive, he was pissed.  
  
Darigaaz looked around and saw nothing but death and destruction. Where once great halls and buildings stood, only shattered remains. There were no people defending their lives anymore either. There were no more lives to defend. Everywhere on the street, Darigaaz could see half eaten human corpses, some missing limbs. In a few places, some still struggled to breath, but a passing Phyrexian would smash a skull without giving it a thought.  
  
Darigaaz did, however, see a lone figure being chased by a ton of Phyrexians. Darigaaz saw him turn around, empty both barrels of his Shotgun into a Phyrexian, then run off out of sight yelling, 'Quit following me!' He was not seen again; though Darigaaz DID hear more shots go off.  
  
'NOW do you see why you need us, Darigaaz?' asked Rith. 'You need the dragon legends to stop this plague of Phyrexians.' She stopped in midair directly in front of Darigaaz, and out of nowhere produced a pair of black sunglasses. She clamped her hand on Darigaaz's skull and said 'They are a disease, and we are the cure.' She turned back around and continued flying. Darigaaz was a tad shaken, but expected no less from her.  
  
They flew over a courtyard and saw a small army of Phyrexians  
amassed near a still standing building. Treating this as a chance of a  
lifetime, Rith dived toward them. Darigaaz and the dragon nations  
followed. Herr shadow passed over the heads of the mutated warriors,  
and when they looked up, they were as good as dead. Rith opened her  
mouth and a green cloud poured out. As soon as it hit the invaders,  
vines and other plant growth took over. Roots found oil to drink and  
grow, plants were rooted in joints, and flowers decided to impale many  
in eye-sockets.  
  
Darigaaz, however, used an easier spell, though it was more fun to  
watch. Darigaaz strafed the lines and poured incendiary magic on the  
Phyrexians. Other dragons cast their magic to defeat the numbers of  
invaders, and did just as well.  
  
'Darigaaz,' Said the voice in Darigaaz's head 'Take the other  
dragon lords and follow me.' (Dragon lords are a step above the rest.  
Kind of like a Sergeant to a platoon of Privates. -Ed.) 'The rest of  
you, fan out and kill with extreme prejudice.'  
  
Without complaining, the rest of the dragon nations peeled off and  
went off to slay. They threw magic down every alley, killing  
everything that moved. Darigaaz was proud of their power. In front of  
him, Rith soared toward a now ruined structure. It may, at one time,  
have had a few stories to it, but now it was just a pile of bricks and  
timbers. Broken windows, and more than enough bodies still in  
bloodstained robes.  
  
'Duh.' Darigaaz began thinking out loud 'A temple?'  
  
'What?' asked Rith.  
  
'Is that what it was.? Some kind of temple.. Or something of the  
sort?'  
  
'It WAS a type of temple.' Rith said. 'It was a temple devoted to knowledge.'  
  
'I'm afraid that I've never heard of that God. is it a cult?' Darigaaz asked.  
  
'No dummy..' Rith said 'Knowledge is thoughts and knowing stuff. Not a god.'  
  
'Oh.' Darigaaz said.  
  
'It was once one of the greatest libraries on the face of Dominaria. But it looks like the Phyrexians were already here.'  
  
'Don't libraries usually have books?' Darigaaz questioned  
  
Rith motioned to huge blackened circles near the now destroyed library. Some were still ablaze, what was now kindling was once many, many books.  
  
'The Phyrexians burned every book in the library?' Darigaaz asked  
  
'It was either they or the Nazi's.' Rith replied. She motioned for them to land, so Darigaaz and the rest of the dragon lords followed. Along with a small band of dragons from the black clan, one of which had replaced Rokun. Darigaaz would have to keep an eye on her.. Swamp Dragons were natural traitors. and Commies.. Darigaaz shook the though from his head, not knowing where that had surfaced from.  
  
Rith was already calling the black dragons forward when Darigaaz snapped out of his little thought process. It seemed that she had called up the black dragons for something.. Was there going to be another sacrifice needed to unearth this Dragon god?  
  
'You five.' Rith said to the black dragons 'here. Take these. You'll need them.' She threw picks and shovels at their feet. 'Start digging over there.' She pointed to the middle of the now ruined library.  
  
'While the rest of you do what.?' one of the black dragons asked.  
  
Rith pulled out a set of chairs and a pitcher of a liquid. 'While we sit here and drink out iced tea and talk with Southern accents. Now get to work youse'!'  
  
This was a little to off the wall for Darigaaz. this didn't seem to right. He was not going to allow this to go on because of a Dragon's color.  
  
'Now wait a minute.' He said to Rith 'this seems not only wrong, but also immoral to treat the black dragons differently. Have you lost your mind? Do you know what this could do to the Dragon Nation?'  
  
The remaining dragon lords put down their glasses of Iced Tea and nodded in agreement. A few even spoke up against the 'enslavement' of the dragons.  
  
Rith stood up and said  
  
'Ya'll shut up. Now do any of you really want to be out there working hard in the sun, breaking your backs doing what 5 dragons could do? What's the waste in manpower for? They're working just a hard as we would. and look.. They're having a great time.' She gestured over to where they were digging, and sure enough, they were keeping a beat to their continued toiling. In unison, they could be heard singing,  
  
'Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow. Nobody knows but Jesus.'  
  
'Um.' Darigaaz began ' for some reason, I don't think that's a good sign.'  
  
**********TIME PASSES**********  
  
A passageway was eventually uncovered. It leads to another basement. I that basement was steps that went further down. And again, another level below it that took one farther into the ground. This went on for a while, but it eventually ended in a fairly large room with stone pillars. Since Dragons can naturally see heat traces in the dark, Darigaaz was almost immediately able to find Rith and question their whereabouts.  
  
Rith did not say anything, but merely pointed at the ground in front of them. There was defiantly something under the stone. it was giving off faint heat, meaning it was still alive. Whatever it was, it was under the four pillars in the room.  
  
'What is it?' Darigaaz asked Rith.  
  
'More like 'who', sweetie.' She said to him. She walked closer to the 'who' in the floor and seemed to stare at it. 'Everything the mortals have they stole from us. First, they stole domination over fire. With that power, they trapped the god of Shiv. Next, they took control over plants- agriculture they call it. With that under their belts, they locked me in Yavamia. After that, they gained control over the greatest weapon in the all of the Plains.'  
  
'Nuclear energy?' Darigaaz asked.  
  
'No turd brain.' Rith said 'Words. Stories, histories, Fics that should have never made it on the web, sciences. writing is the magic that allows the dead to instruct the living.'  
  
'I though that was Necromancy.' Darigaaz offered.  
  
'No, dumbass.' One of the other dragons said to Darigaaz. 'That's living gaining power over the dead. Not Dead over the living. idiot.'  
  
'Books are nothing less than a memory to the world.' Rith went on 'Once they learned how to trap that memory, they imprisoned the third dragon god with it.' She pointed to the floor again. 'This is Treva. She lies pinned beneath the pillars you see here.'  
  
Darigaaz had walked close enough to see the outline of what was most defiantly a dragon in the concrete. She seemed to be crucified beneath the pillars, as if they were spikes driven into her arms and legs. Darigaaz looked around and said  
  
'This level is older than the one's above us.'  
  
'Way to go Einstein.' Rith said. 'This level was the first Library. After it was built, it was destroyed and built again. Then Yawgmoth came the first time and wrecked it. Again it was built. Then an earthquake, rebuild. Flood, rebuild. Then a university was built here. After the Argoth event, another was built on top of it. Time has passed, and knowledge comes and goes, but the foundation of knowledge' She swept her hands out to all sides 'Remains.'  
  
'Sure,' Darigaaz said 'that's all fine and dandy, but it took a life to free you from your prison. I'm not killing anyone else to free anyone.' The other dragons nodded in agreement.  
  
'You have no reason to worry about anymore sacrifices.' Rith said. 'I know the sorceries it will take to crack this one. it requires Green, white and Blue mana to revive the life in the God. You, dragons of the Plain, sea and Forest, will grab hold of those wires, 'Rith pointed to wires that ran from side to side of the room, connecting all the pillars. It seemed that they were cut a while ago, and hat someone had tried to remove a label off them. 'And you can't let go. Got that?'  
  
Nods came from the three dragons.  
  
'And Darigaaz,' Rith said turning to him 'you stand her and look like your doing something I suppose.. And here. Wear this.' Rith had once again, produced an object from nowhere. She gave him a yellow hardhat and pointed to a spot well away from the three dragons. 'And shield your eyes.' She told him.  
  
Rith walked over to a box that was on the wall. She opened the front panel and pulled on a pair of thick leather gloves. 'Ok lords, grab both ands of the cables in front of you.' she gave them a second to do so, and beckoned Darigaaz over to her. 'When I say so, help me pull this lever down. Got it?' Darigaaz nodded. 'Good. Ride the lightning.' She said. 'Now. Help me pull it.'  
  
Darigaaz noticed as soon as he pulled the lever what it was for. The box had a sign on it that read, 'Danger! High Voltage!' It was a fuse box that had a cable running form the top to a wire hanging from the ceiling, and the dragon lords were the connecting circuits. 'Oh shit.' He said  
  
The room immediately lit up and Darigaaz could see what was going on. The dragon lords were the connecting line for the electricity to connect through. They were carrying over the charge from the. 120,000-volt ('?!') box. The only thing visible thing at the moment about them was their skeletons visible through their now cooked flesh.  
  
'Can you feel the power honey!?' Rith yelled over the yelling of the dragons 'can you FEEL the power coursing between your legs?!'  
  
'Actually.' Darigaaz said 'That's your hand.' that one particular feeling left him and Rith spoke again.  
  
'Buckle up spanky, this one's gonna' hurt!' Rith yelled. Darigaaz saw her pull a pair of goggles over her eyes and he covered his. He felt Rith pull him closer, not knowing what to expect next.  
  
Darigaaz was blown off his feet when he heard the explosion. It rocked the world around him and sent him flying a good few feet. He and Rith both tumbled through the air for a good 4 seconds before crashing back to the ground.  
  
Darigaaz tried to get up, but found that the blast had played his equilibrium like a banjo. It took him a while, but he was finally able to get to his feet. He had gotten up and saw that Rith was still o her back on the ground. He attempted to help her up.  
  
'No.' Rith said 'I rather like it like this. care to keep me 'company'?'  
  
Darigaaz pulled her up by the arm and turned to see where they were.  
  
What was once a sub-sub-sub-sub-sub-sub basement was now a giant crater. There were no dragon remains left, just the smell of cooked steaks. And it smelled damn good too.. The only thing left besides a mess was a Blue dragon lying on the ground in the center of the crater.  
  
'I thought you said no more sacrifices.' Darigaaz said as he and Rith walked toward the dragon.  
  
'I SAID,' Rith stated 'Was that you did not have to worry about it.'  
  
They were now about ten feet from the dragon, and it looked as if it were about o wake up. Its eyes opened a crack, then fully. It sat up, and Darigaaz expected to hear a witty remark from her, but instead, he was treated with  
  
'Aaw man.. It's too freakin' BRIGHT out here.. And what is that smell? It's gross. What's this I'm sitting in? Dirt? Shit, now I'm all dirty. who are you people? Why did you have to wake me up?' She went on complaining, but Darigaaz tuned her out.  
  
'One thing I forgot to mention.' Rith said 'She's quite the bitch. Always.'  
  
'Splendid.' Darigaaz said. 'Just splendid.'  
  
Author's notes: Well folks, hope you like d the chapter. I still have a few to go, and I'd love to get some feedback from some of you. Like it? Didn't like it? Why? Feel as if I've made a crime against humanity somewhere? Voice em'. how do I know what to change of you don't tell me?.. 


	4. Sunken Desire

Sunken Desire  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Legal Notice: I don't own any of the affiliated names in this Fic. They are copyrighted material of Wizards Of The coast. Any violation of these laws is a crime, and I would be put away for years on account of my misuse of them. pray for me children.  
  
Author's Rant: Well, here we go again. The 4th chapter in my Dragons Of Magic. I'm hoping this one turns out as good as the other chapters did, but Dromar is a fairly boring legend. I don't even play with my copy. enjoy anyway.  
  
It was another clear day. Perfect for the Bird Of Paradise to be out flying around. He may have had only one hit-point and no value of attack, but he could be used for any mana one could think of.  
  
The exotic bird turned to wheel over a section of land that it called it's home. Yup. Another beautiful day.  
  
The bird was immediately eaten whole by the passing dragon.  
  
Having snapped up the colorful bird, Rith returned to formation with the Dragon Nations. Darigaaz looked at her out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.  
  
'What?' She questioned 'I was famished.'  
  
The splitting cry from a newly familiar dragon filled the ears of both Darigaaz and Rith, not to mention anyone else that was near.  
  
'I'm hungry.' The dragon bitched. 'When are we going to stop and rest? I'm tired.. Are we there yet? I have to go to the bathroom.'  
  
Darigaaz blinked hard a few times and concentrated on not killing Treva right there.  
  
'Easy big guy.' Rith said to him 'If you can survive this incessant rambling, you'll live a long time.'  
  
Darigaaz looked in Rith's direction and said  
  
'I'm not sure what's worse. the fact she wont shut the hell up, or the fact I cant shake the image of you trying to screw one of the dragons in mid- air.'  
  
Rith only turned to smile at him and then continued looking forward. It was true. it was a disturbing sight, and she did indeed try it, but this was Rith he was talking about, and not much less than that was expected out of her.  
  
It was a few minutes later that Rith signaled the nations to land on a small island a few hundred feet below them. Rith was the first to descend, Darigaaz after her, and the Dragon Nations right behind him. Treva would have been right behind them, but she was still caught up going on about the smell of the sea air, and missed the signal to land. Darigaaz already knew that this was going to be a new complaint.  
  
Once all were landed, Rith excused herself and headed off to a fairly concealed part of the trees. In her absence, most of the dragons made a quick snack out of the local animal and plant life. A few of the dragons even broke out a volleyball net and ball, and one or two were reported to have been by a marooned keg that had 'washed up' on shore. either way, it was a needed break. For most anyway.  
  
For reasons unknown to Darigaaz, Treva continued to bitch bout the conditions of the island, and anything else that might have been amiss. Darigaaz tuned her out.  
  
Darigaaz leaned up against a tree for some quick rest, but was awoken when he heard something heave land next to him. He opened one eye and saw a tank, a mask and a black wetsuit. This was not going to be good.  
  
'Gear up.' Rith said to him, already donning her SCUBA gear. She had thrown the rest in a pile and the other dragons were already fitting into their equipment.  
  
This didn't make sense. where did Rith get all this stuff?  
  
'Um, Rith?' Darigaaz began.  
  
'Hold it.' Rith interjected 'Yes, we can do it, and yes, I'll be on top.'  
  
'Where did all this stuff come from?' Darigaaz finished  
  
'(Damn) It came from Crazy Anaba-Shaman's Surf Shop. Why?'  
  
'Where?' Darigaaz asked, all the while with Treva complaining about the gear behind him.  
  
Rith pointed to an open area of land near the trees where a small shack stood. It was a small building made out of what looked like lashed logs and dry thatched grass for a roof. Inside stood a member of the Anaba Mafia. As it turns out, all Anaba Shamans were members of their own mafia. This was defiantly one of them. maroon cloak, dark sunglasses, and the fact he was toting an AK-47 made it clear. The shaman looked in Darigaaz's general direction and said  
  
'Moo.'  
  
'Duck and cover!' Darigaaz yelled as he threw himself on the ground. Rith looked at him strangely, and said  
  
'Don't worry. I made sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt us. We bought what he was selling, and he was paid in full.'  
  
'Wait a second.' Darigaaz said 'what did you pay him with? You don't travel with money?'  
  
Rith chuckled and said  
  
'The Bank of Rith never closes.'  
  
Darigaaz pondered that for about .08 seconds.  
  
'What a slut.' He said to himself.  
  
Once everyone was familiar with their gear, Rith made final checks.  
  
'Everyone ok? Suits fit?' she asked the now water-capable dragons.  
  
'Fits like a charm.' One dragon said.  
  
'Bit tight around the crotch though.' One dragon chimed in.  
  
'Oh yeah, yeah. Mine too, mine too.' Another said.  
  
'I'll fix them for you..' Rith said, practically drooling from the chance to get a-hold of another dragon. She moved in for the assistance.  
  
'Um. but I'll live.' One of the three said.  
  
'Yeah. I'm fine.' The second one said.  
  
The third dragon to mention his ill-fitting suit flashed a quick thumbs up at the approaching Rith. She turned back around and walked back to the front.  
  
Rith finally led the Dragon Nations out about 300 meters into the water and dove. The rest followed.  
  
The water was clear during the beginning of the dive, so the visibility was extraordinary for quite some time. There was a lot to see in the waters of Dominaria. there were a very large variety of marine life, plants, and. buildings?  
  
'What the hell is that?' Darigaaz asked Rith.  
  
It looked like a city. a city. underwater? How was this possible? Who would have built something like this? Who had this much free time to do such a project? Granted, it looked a tad decrepit and old, but where were they?  
  
'Welcome.' Rith said 'to Voldaria.'  
  
'Ye gods.' Darigaaz said 'I remember hearing stories of this place. I never dreamed that I'd ever see it in a million years. what happened to it?'  
  
'Very many years ago,' Rith began 'There was a race of Merfolk called Voldarians. They were a thriving people, run by a very fair ruler. They had a sizeable military and were one of the most powerful people on, and under, Dominaria.'  
  
'So what happened to them?' Darigaaz asked  
  
'Well,' Rith continued 'The temperature changed because of Urza and the freezing of Dominaria, and the cooling temperatures brought along with it the Homarids.'  
  
'Homarids?' Darigaaz asked.  
  
'Is there an echo down here?' Rith demanded 'Gods, let me finish. anyway. Homarids are crab-like creatures that thrive in cold water. There were so many of them that Voldaria was eventually overrun. The city was not cared for, and eventually fell to time and dampness. Get it? Damp? Under water.?'  
  
Neither Darigaaz nor anyone laughed at the terrible pun Rith had just made.  
  
'Jackasses.' Rith said.  
  
They continued past Voldaria and toward a trench, but not before Rith pointed out a small building and said  
  
'Been there, done it in that house.'  
  
'Rith, you slut.' One of the Dragon Nation members said 'You've been down on everything but the Titanic.'  
  
'The what now?' Rith asked  
  
'Um. nothing. Never mind.' The dragon said.  
  
The nations led by the three legends continued down a deep trench. The further down they went, the darker it got.  
  
'Know what this reminds me of?' Rith asked Darigaaz/  
  
'Yes.' He said. 'Now knock it off.'  
  
After another 1000 feet, a granite structure came into view. The closer they got to it; the structure was more visible and distinguishable. It was not actually a building carved into the stone wall of the canyon, but it was more of a passageway into the canyon.  
  
'This is it.' Rith said 'everyone follow me.'  
  
The 'hallway' in the rock was more of a crudely built tunnel. On occasion, there would be a power-stone on the wall powering a small lantern. It wasn't much of a light, but it was enough to scare the shit out of anyone traveling the path.  
  
The dragons had gone in the tunnel about 100 feet, and were promptly stopped by a lowering stop sign on a crossbar. The crossbar was connected to a small wooden structure protruding from one wall. Out of the small room swam a merfolk Zombie. It looked as it had been there for quite some time, and was still on post. It was still wearing a Security badge, jacket and hat.  
  
'Hold it.' the zombie said 'No admittance beyond this point by order of out lord and master.' (Now, generally I'd put in some Monty Python dialogue in here, but I've decided against it. -Ed.)  
  
'Wow.' Darigaaz said in awe.  
  
'Quiet.' Rith said to him. 'We don't want to anger him.' She turned to the guard and said 'Are we to understand that we will receive no hostility as long as we leave now and not come back?'  
  
'Correct.' The zombie said. 'And please, no Resident Evil jokes.'  
  
'You know.' Darigaaz said, evidentially not hearing him 'someone's liable to sue for a Resident evil Zombie Cop impersonation.'  
  
Infuriated with the dumbass comment, the guard put a whistle to his decayed lips and blew into it.  
  
'You shit-head.' Rith said just as more Zombie Cops showed up 'I can't take you anywhere.'  
  
The guards attacked en masse, and the Dragon Nations had no other alternative but to fight back.  
  
The fight was intense, and losses were stacked against the Dragon Nations. Though the dragons were only fighting undead creatures, the merfolk did indeed have the upper hand while in water.  
  
Darigaaz was fending a few of the security guards off when he felt a powerful hand grab one of his shoulders. He spun around and was ready to launce a fireball down the throat of his attacker, bit it was Rith.  
  
'This way.' She said to him, pulling him further into the cavern. This was not going to end well, Darigaaz had a feeling.  
  
'Look.' Darigaaz said to Rith 'I know you're a sexually deprived deviant.. But we've got a battle to finish!'  
  
'As glad as I am to know that we are on the same page, we have to wake up this next legend. Now come on.'  
  
Darigaaz followed Rith further down the hall until he saw an air pocket above his head. Rith must have gone through that, so he decided to follow. When he got out of the water, he was greeted by a sight that he though almost impossible.  
  
The room itself was huge. But the amazing part was what it was encrusted with. Jewels. Gold, artifacts, jewels, amulets, grails. it was full of treasure. But in the center of the room, the greatest treasure of all. Dromar.  
  
He was lying on a pedestal, seemingly cuddling a bag of money in his sleep. Either way, it looked as if he had a death-grip on the thing. He was mumbling something too, Darigaaz noticed, as he got closer to him. Come to think of it, where was Rith?  
  
Darigaaz looked around. He was positive that Rith came in this way. There was no other path in that hallway.. This was the only path in. Darigaaz plodded around the piled of loot, expecting to be jumped and promptly raped in a pile of booty, but nothing happened. Still looking for Right, Darigaaz eventually found her looking though a pile of gemstones.  
  
'What are you doing?' Darigaaz asked Rith.  
  
'Looking for the perfect way to wake him up.' Rith said pointing at the dragon, but not taking her eyes off the pile of jewels.  
  
'How hard can it be?' Darigaaz said walking toward the dragon. 'Watch.'  
  
Darigaaz walked over next to the sleeping dragon and tapped him a few times.  
  
'Hey, wake up buddy. Rise and shine.'  
  
The dragon did not move.  
  
'Here.' Rith said to Darigaaz  
  
He turned just in time to catch a bullhorn that Rith had spawned out of nowhere. By this time, some members of the Dragon Nation were making their way out of the water and into the chamber. Darigaaz turned the Bullhorn on and began his talking.  
  
'Hey! Come on! Time to get up man! You can't just sleep the day away! Lunch is on the table!' Still, not a movement from the dragon.  
  
'Hey Rith!' Darigaaz shouted. 'What else you got?!'  
  
Rith, as well as the bullhorn, produced an alarm clock. But not a common one, mind you, this clock was evil. It was a plastic clock in the shape of everyone's favorite penguin, Badtzu Maru. When this clock is triggered, it will make the sounds of slapping feet, blast a few notes of a song, yell at you 'Time to wake up!' so loudly, it would wake the dead.  
  
Darigaaz put it next to Dromar's head, and stepped back. The clock blared for a full 10 minutes, but due to poor construction in China, the clock's batteries were drained (Just like real life kids!). Darigaaz pissed that it did not work, picked up the POS clock and hurled it at the ground.  
  
'Good morning!" It said before being stomped into oblivion.  
  
Among other tactics to wake the sleeping serpent was an assortment of weapons, once again spawned out of the pockets of Rith. Among those used by Darigaaz was an M-16, a .44 magnum, an M1 Garand, a very nice M-60, an MP- 5, a WWII German Sten Gun, a .45 Shotgun, a Civil war Black powder musket and finally a Mac-10. All were shot off next to the dragon aimed at the ceiling. All weapons were emptied, and still the dragon slept.  
  
Darigaaz, by this time, was out of breath, He had tried everything within reason to this thing, and it still slept like a log.  
  
'Mind if I give it a shot?' Rith asked Darigaaz.  
  
Darigaaz sighed and pointed at the dragon and said  
  
'Fine. Work your magic.'  
  
Rith smiled, and walked back toward the pile of gems. She reached the pile, turned to face the dragon, and picked up a gem.  
  
Dromar shifted a tad, and opened one of his eyes in the direction of Rith.  
  
'I have killed people for doing just that. What business do you think you have handling Dromar's jewels?'  
  
Rith was about to say something lewd, no doubt, but a diamond the size of an apricot thrown at her jaw from across the room interrupted her. She looked over at the flight of trajectory, and saw Darigaaz shaking his head at her.  
  
'Look buddy.' Rith began 'You need to get up. We need you to help us.'  
  
'What makes you think that I would want to help you, let alone leave this cavern? Never mind get up to do anything.'  
  
Rith held up one of her hands, and in it was a fairly large red ruby. She turned it over a few times and examined it.  
  
'What a nice rock. it would be a shame if something was to. happen to it?'  
  
Dromar glared at her and said  
  
'You wouldn't.'  
  
Rith smiled and tightened her grip on the ruby. Dromar's eyes went wide as a cracking sound was heard coming form Rith's hand. She opened it the slightest bit, and a fine red powder sifted out. It glittered as it floated in the air, and glistened while on the floor.  
  
'That..' Dromar said 'Will be the last mistake you will ever make.' He stood up and climbed off his pedestal.  
  
Rith moved back a few steps, looking for more ammo. She found a Ming Vase, and picked it up.  
  
'I'm going to ask you one more time.' Rith said to the stalking dragon 'join our cause and fight with us, or I will destroy your home and all in it.'  
  
Dromar glared at her and said  
  
'First you come into my home and wake me, and then you break my treasures. And then you have the nerve to demand I help you in a fight I want no part of. No, I don't believe you will live long enough to destroy everything in this cavern. I'll kill you before you get any further.'  
  
Now as time to play the odds. Rith could see where his mind was set, so she had to act on his weakness.  
  
'If not for your wealth,' Rith began 'Would you leave this cave and join our fight?'  
  
Dromar, still stalking forward, said to Rith  
  
'What else would be there to live for? Indeed I would want to join your fight and die, so I would have a boundless wealth in the afterlife.'  
  
Rith smiled. Having heard that, she froze in place, extended the vase out an arm's length to one side, and dropped the priceless artifact.  
  
"Oops." She said with mock pity.  
  
Dromar became more visibly agitated, and began a quicker step toward Rith. Rith, however, had another plan. Calling forth the little mana it took to charge the spell; she lifted her head towards the ceiling and said one word of magic.  
  
'No.' Dromar said, being familiar with that command  
  
A small section of roof above them suddenly exploded, and water cascaded in. there was so much pressure to it, as soon as it hit a mound of gems they were destroyed.  
  
'If you value your lives,' Rith said to the remaining members of the Dragon Nations 'I suggest you leave now.'  
  
All of the dragons, including a still complaining Treva, ran in the direction of the entrance pool. They dove in and were on their way to the surface.  
  
Rith looked back at Dromar, still partial shock over what she had done to his home, and said  
  
'Well what's it going to be? You're losing your wealth to the sea, and soon you'll have nothing left. Will you join us?'  
  
Dromar seemed to snap out of a trance and began heading through the now waist deep water over to a pile of gold and gems to begin picking them up. No doubt, he planned on saving them.  
  
Darigaaz splashed over to him and said  
  
'Don't you value your life?! We have to get out of here!'  
  
'No!' Dromar roared 'Not without my precious!'  
  
Darigaaz looked at him through crooked eyes and asked  
  
'Your not related to Scrooge McDuck, are you?'  
  
'No,' Dromar answered 'the ex-owner of ENRON actually.'  
  
'That explains it then.' Darigaaz said, just now noticing Rith sneaking up behind Dromar. She came within arms length to Dromar's back and applied a nerve hold on him. As soon as she touched his neck, Dromar kind of perked up for a second, twitched once, then fell asleep.  
  
'Well now that we are at an agreement to leave.' Rith said, heading for the door. 'Carry him, will you?'  
  
Darigaaz heaved a sigh and grabbed the passed out dragon by the arms and drug hi toward the exit.  
  
'This is not my week.' He said just before diving in.  
  
Back on the surface, the Dragon Nations had congregated back at the island and were awaiting the arrival of the last three dragons. As it turned out, Treva had gathered a crowd after complaining about past relationships, and was currently in the process of telling the nations about a failed love.  
  
A few dragons had heard enough, so they went off to another end of the small island, keeping well away from Crazy Anaba Shaman's Surf Shop.  
  
'Moo.' It said as they passed  
  
They moved faster to get past it, but ended up back on the same beach they were at earlier.  
  
'I hope nothing happened to them.' On of the dragons, a white one said 'I really don't want to have to dig another grave.'  
  
'You didn't dig anything! We dug all the graves!' A black dragon said 'we even dug holes there was no use for.'  
  
'Either way,' a green dragon said 'We should probably wait to see if anyone returns from the waters.'  
  
'That is true.' The white dragon said.  
  
'Hey!' The black dragon said, pointing at the white one 'I don't need to take that shit from you. I aint you bitch. Dig yo own damn hole, cracker.'  
  
The white dragon exchanged a glance with the green one, and he just shrugged.  
  
It was some time before and movement was spotted, but when they did se something, it was enough to scar them for a good long time.  
  
As it turned out, the unconscious body of Dromar was thrown from a depth of about 40 feet. It exploded from water and landed with an explosion next to the dragons on the beach.  
  
They stared out over the water and saw two heads on shoulders float up. It was them. They had made it back.  
  
'We should do something to help.' the white dragon said  
  
'Kiss my ass, you honkey.' Was the only reply he got back from the black dragon.  
  
As it was, both the White and the green dragon waded out to greet their gods.  
  
'What took you so long?' Asked the green dragon to Darigaaz  
  
Darigaaz did not respond, but only put both hands on his head and stumbled away. It looked as if he has a headache.  
  
'He woke up on the wrong side of sex.' Rith said 'Goes to show what happens when you know your pressure points.' Rith walked between the two dragons that were staring wide-eyed as she did so. A little too much to know, especially after coming out of the water.  
  
They turned to follow Rith and Darigaaz, but were stopped when they heard her say  
  
'You two, meet Dromar. Will you carry that for me?' She asked pointing at the still sleeping dragon.  
  
Authors Rant: well, that was the 4th chapter. Like it? Not like it? Feel it is incomplete compared to the other three? Let me know, I thrive on comments. Please review. 


	5. Death Incarnate

Dragons Of Magic V2.0  
Chapter 5  
  
Death Incarnate  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry for the blatant delay in chapters. Until recently, I was mired in my Tenchi Survivor, but like all things good and popular, including our NC-17 fics, the Satan spawns known as FanFiction.net administrators have banned it. Looks like I'm going to need a new idea. I'll let you know how it goes. Until then, keep reading and enjoy.  
  
Legal Notice: I still don't own any of these characters, places or backgrounds, just their actions. Any problem with me using them, you can reach me here. Jose@Eat$hitAndDie.com. Thanks.  
  
The dragon nation (what remained of them) flew over the craggy hills and mountains of Urborg. The hills themselves were rough and sharp from the once active volcano that rested here. Now there was only heat, pumice and on occasion, a small cloud of sulfuric gas. Those clouds made for a very bad trip over the area.  
  
'This place sucks.' Treva whined.  
  
A bad trip indeed.  
  
Not far from where the dragons currently were, a battle raged not too long ago. The forced of Dominaria, some living, others dead, rallied together to try and beat back the Phyrexians. For the time being, that one area was quiet.  
  
'Almost there.' Rith said to Daragaaz.  
  
'Where are we going again?' Dromar asked.  
  
'I don't know, but it had better not be too hot or cold there!' Treva bitched.  
  
'I really wish she would shut her trap.' Daragaaz said. Rith flew up beside him.  
  
'Not to worry, I'm LOUD when I want to be.' She grinned and blinked her eyes in the way an over (under?) sexed pervert could.  
  
Daragaaz shook his head in disgust, not from the dirty mental pictures Rith was sending him, but at her repeated attempts to get him in bed. Daragaaz drove forward, just in time to avoid Rith's groping hand.  
  
'Damn.' She said as he flew ahead of her.  
  
The rest of the dragons flew behind, blindly following Rith's lead. Together they trekked forward, to their goal of absolute power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was not too far over the mountains they flew until Rith signaled for a drop. Landing on the rocky hills, they could see the battlefield called Urborg Swamp.  
  
'I bet THAT smells bad.' Treva stated.  
  
Daragaaz looked around. Near them on the flats, steam and sulfur vents shot out a frequent burst. Near them were pools of boiling black liquid. The air reeked of brimstone and death. The smell of death itself radiated out of the nearby swamp. The remaining few from the Dragon Nation landed.  
  
Rith clapper her hands together and licked her jowls, as if looking over a large meal.  
  
'Ok.' She said 'Let's begin.'  
  
'Begin what?' Daragaaz asked.  
  
'Our next resurrection.' Dromar said as he pulled on a black cloak. Treva and Rith were doing the same.  
  
'I think I missed something here.'  
  
'Look,' Rith said 'believe it or not, this isn't one of my sex games.'  
  
Daragaaz let out a sigh.  
  
'The next Dragon God lies at the bottom of one of these tar pools, and we have to find him.'  
  
Daragaaz looked around. The pools of bubbling black liquid were indeed pools. Quite sizeable pools. There were 4 of them, give or take a few. Daragaaz looked back to Rith. She was averting her eyes and whistling without tune. She knew something. Behind her, the remaining 4 members of the Dragon Nation, give or take a few, were already bound and gagged.  
  
'You have no idea what pool he is in, do you?' Daragaaz asked.  
  
'Well-' Rith said, trying to defend herself.  
  
'There are 4 pools, and 4 dragons left. I see what's going on here. You're just going to sacrifice them one at a time, and hope to throw them into the correct pool. Well, I like the idea.'  
  
What? Was that really Daragaaz agreeing with a sacrifice? He HAD been feeling odder than normal since the Gods had begun to awaken. He was feeling like he was filling slowly with power. Hell, Daragaaz was sure he could go 4 rounds in the sack with Rith. What?  
  
'Hmm.' Rith said 'Now he's getting it.' She tossed him a black robe 'Put this on. Come on, we don't have all day.'  
  
For some reason or another, Daragaaz put it on with gusto. This was great. Sacrifices than ritual SEX! Wait- what?  
  
Rith stood over the first pool and motioned for a 'volunteer'. She pulled out a small ornate dagger. Dromar hustled one over toward Rith. She placed him in front of the tar pit and raised the dagger over her head.  
  
'We pray to the dark Lord that you show yourself. Let this mortal's blood show you the way!'  
  
With that said, Rith brought the dagger down onto the back of the gagged dragon. The dagger sank in deep and was pulled out. The dragon stood for only a second, and then fell face first into the pool. With that, the Dark Ritual was complete. What a turn on. What?  
  
Daragaaz and the rest of the Dragon Lords watched as the body sank into the dark abyss. The pool hissed and steamed, but there was no sign of any other dragon Lord.  
  
'Damn it.' Rith said 'Looks like no one is in this one. Ok, let's move on to another pool.'  
  
The dragons tromped over to another tar pit, where the ceremony was repeated. This time, it was a blue female dragon to be sacrificed. After a few (surprising) lewd comments from Daragaaz to the blue dragon (He was STILL not feeling like himself), she was ceremoniously stabbed and thrown into the pool.  
  
It was strange, ever since he had began freeing the Dragon Lords, Daragaaz had felt more and more powerful with each one freed.  
  
'I'm hungry.' Treva whined 'I'm tired. My Feet hurt. This is stupid.'  
  
'We'll eat after the next pool. But until then, take your complaints and SHOVE it.' Daragaaz said, taking power by the neck and using it.  
  
'That was odd.' Rith said 'You gave an order.'  
  
'Shut your trap.' Daragaaz said, then snapping back to reality.  
  
'What?' Rith said sounding more surprised than angry.  
  
'I mean-' wait that felt good. Damn good. Tie to assert power. 'I'm sorry. I meant 'Shut your trap, BITCH.'  
  
'I love it when you talk dirty.' Rith said as she moved to the next pool.  
  
The next dragon to be sacrificed was a white dragon from the plains. He had served as a powerful medic, and all-around comrade, but Rith needed a sacrifice.  
  
'Stop your whining and get sacrificed.' Daragaaz said as he pushing the white dragon forward 'Your being destroyed for a cause.'  
  
Again, a Dark Ritual, and again, no Dragon Lord.  
  
'I'm beginning to think this last dragon does not exist.' Dromar said 'I suggest we find him soon, less I go off in search for gold.'  
  
'I'm hungry.' Treva reminded the group. 'Can we find something to eat? Preferably a Bone creature?'  
  
'Fine, fine.' Rith said 'We'll go out and look for something.'  
  
'How about him?' Daragaaz asked, pointing behind Rith.  
  
Out of a forested area behind the dragons, a young man stepped into a clearing. He was dressed in black pants and a heavy shirt that has a gray skull embroidered on it. His hair was short and brown, and he wore two monocles, one over each eye. Were they called 'glasses'? He looked around, clearly seeing the dragons, but he motioned to the woods. From out of the woods, a decaying horse-like creature emerged. On it, another being rode dressed in a yellow cloak and facemask. It's glowing red eyes were the only visible facial feature on it.  
  
'Only a moron would want to eat either on of them.' Rith said quietly to Daragaaz.  
  
'Hey, he'll work.' Treva said, spotting potential food. She took a step forward.  
  
Rith held out her arm to stop Treva from advancing.  
  
'What's the deal? I'm famished.'  
  
'Let's get someone ELSE to get him for you.' Rith said. She looked over to the last remaining dragons. She pointed at one of them and it began to shake its head in protest. Rith pulled out her dagger as a point, and a green dragon stepped forward. Rith walked over to the green dragon and gave her some orders. After a moment or two of threats and promises, the green dragon stated walking toward the traveling mages.  
  
Daragaaz, not content with the green dragon's attitude, cast a simple spell on her as she walked by. She twitched a little, and then bared her teeth. Bloodlust. Daragaaz then watched in wonder as she staked up to the two wandering travelers.  
  
The green dragon stepped in front of the mage on foot. He stopped short, and then took a step back to look up at her.  
  
'Hello small mammal.' The dragon said 'How would you like to come with me?'  
  
The mage narrowed his eyes at the dragon and stared at her. Not breaking eye contact, he addressed his master.  
  
'Master Gorfiend, shall I destroy it?'  
  
The green dragon did not move. It just stood there, teeth and claws bared.  
  
'It is under a simple spell.' The yellow-clad Master Mage answered 'Just wait.'  
  
'This could be bad.' Rith said.  
  
'Why's that?' Daragaaz asked.  
  
'Just watch and wait.'  
  
Bloodlust still in her veins, the green dragon stepped forward. In response, the walking mage raised a fist in front of his face. Black and red mana crackled down his arm in small jags of mana lightning.  
  
The dragon moved down to eye level with the apprentice mage. Her eyes, once blood red, began to clear.  
  
'Crap.' Rith stated.  
  
The green dragon blinked a few times and looked around, confused s to what was going on.  
  
'The spell has worn off.' Teron Gorfiend said 'Cast yours now.'  
  
Teron's apprentice mage placed his hands together in from of his face. Black and red faded so blue could replace it. The green dragon, already affected by the mage's spell turned back to face him. The mage began to chant an incantation.  
  
'We have to stop this.' Daragaaz said 'We can't let him have our sacrifice.'  
  
'No kidding.' Treva said 'that's; my food that's going to destroy her.'  
  
'No.' Rith said 'We together are no match even for Mage Master Teron Gorfiend.'  
  
'Gorfiend?' Daragaaz repeated.  
  
The apprentice mage now began to pull his hands slowly away from one another, so a blue force bubble was formed. Once he had it at an appropriate size, he moved his hands forward so the bubble encased the dragon's head. With the bubble around her, she eyes shot wide open.  
  
'Bravo young Master Jose.' Teron said 'Perhaps you WILL move onto bigger and better things.'  
  
'Rather a live dragon that the life force of one. Though I'm not sure what to do with her.' The apprentice replied.  
  
The mage stopped and they continued walking down the path. The green dragon followed its new master.  
  
'Well now we're shit out of luck.' Rith said 'We're out one dragon.'  
  
'So we had better got this next pool right, huh?' Daragaaz asked.  
  
The Dragon Lords looked at their feet, hiding something.  
  
'What's going on here?' Daragaaz questioned 'What are you not telling me?'  
  
'Hey Daragaaz.' Rith said, tossing him the dagger 'Why don't you take the next sacrifice?'  
  
All doubt cleared from Daragaaz's mind. He pulled on the robe and dragged the hood over his head. Pointing to the last dragon, another feeling of absolute power came over him.  
  
Rith leaned closer to Dromar and Treva. She began to talk to them as Daragaaz began the fake ritual.  
  
'I think this may prepare him for the final sacrifice.' Rith said.  
  
Dromar opened his mouth to say something.  
  
'Any word about Rosdower and I'll kill you. Anyway, after he does this, we move.' Rith pulled a more ornate dagger out of her robe 'done or not. Let's go.' They broke the group and went to join Daragaaz.  
  
'And with this sacrifice, we offer his blood to pave your way! I have seen the structures of blood and bone marrow. Blood to you! I am the Wolf!'  
  
Daragaaz cut the dragon from the collarbone right up to his jaw line. The dragon pitched forward and landed in the tar. The body sunk and Daragaaz waited. The ground began to shake.  
  
'I think this is it-'  
  
The shaking was actually three dragons running to pull the robe off him. The dagger was taken away and he was marched to another tar pit. Once in front of it, he was stopped.  
  
'What's going on?' Daragaaz demanded, still feeling the mysterious feeling in him. Rith stepped up next to him as the other two dragons held him in place.  
  
'I have to be honest with you cutie.' Rith said 'the whole sacrifice thing was a set up.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'See, we didn't really need any mortal dragons.' Dromar added 'just one certain dragon.'  
  
'No.' Daragaaz said, starting to catch on.  
  
'You see, your no normal Dragon Commander.' Rith started 'you have the body and soul of a god in you. Hell, you ARE a god, but you don't really feel it. The only way to get Crosis out and wake Daragaaz is by SACRIFICING Daragaaz.'  
  
'This makes no sense.' Daragaaz said.  
  
'Hey, I didn't write this. Anyway, we had to make you the final sacrifice, just to make sure that you were indeed DARAGAAZ Daragaaz. So I'm sorry buddy, but now it's your turn.'  
  
Rith put the dagger in Daragaaz's hands. As he looked at it, she shoved him in.  
  
'See you on the other side.' She said as his head sunk under the tar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daragaaz sunk into the tar. Very soon he could hear nothing but the blood in his ears and his own slowing breath.  
  
Something was happening. Daragaaz could feel raw power building up in him. It was either that, or he was dying. But to get to one, you had to do the other.  
  
Still the feeling of more power, and still he was dying.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
No more breathing, no more blood in his ears. He was dead. Betrayed by his own kind. Dead to betrayal.  
  
So this is what being dead is like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't think he's coming back. 'Dromar said.  
  
'Could we have gotten the wrong Daragaaz?' Treva asked.  
  
The black pool roiled and bubbled. White steam began to form on the surface. Something was defiantly happening.  
  
'No.' Rith said 'He is the one. We will wait.'  
  
The tar pool was reacting violently indeed. From the depth of Gods-Knew- where, a red liquid came up with each burst of heat. Whatever was boiling off, it produced a foul smell.  
  
'This looks promising.' Dromar said as the pool began to swirl in a vortex.  
  
From the center of the vortex, a black-scaled hand emerged. Along with it, an arm. Behind that, a whole dragon torso climbed out. The tar seemed to roll off Crosis like water. He was a cobalt black dragon with burning blue eyes. His body was stacked with powerful muscles, and he dragged a powerful tail behind him. As he finished getting out of the tar pit, Rith approached him.  
  
'I am Rith.' She said 'this is Treva and Dromar. You, like us, are a god.'  
  
Crosis looked around. Nothing but green trees and clear blue skies. It was too damn happy around here.  
  
'My life is pain and misfortune.' Crosis said sadly.  
  
'Oh no.' Treva whined 'He's a pessimist.'  
  
'I am Crosis, Death Incarnate.' He began 'Why have I been summoned?'  
  
'The dragons are a forgotten power. With the awakening of the fifth and final one, we are now invincible.' Dromar said.  
  
Crosis looked around at the dragons around him.  
  
'Correct me if I am wrong, but there is only four of us here.'  
  
'Oh damn.' Treva said 'Daragaaz is still in there.'  
  
'Now what do we do?' Dromar asked.  
  
Rith, thinking fast, pulled four poles out from under a rock. They were a good 20 feet long, and were painted orange and white.  
  
'Ok everyone,' Rith said, handing out the poles 'take one and shove it in the tar. If something pulls back, pull it in. It's probably Daragaaz.'  
  
The dragons nodded in agreement and went to work.  
  
It did not take too long before Dromar got a tug on his.  
  
'I think I got something.' Dromar hauled hard on the pole and pulled out a skinny, tar covered dragon.  
  
'Daragaaz?' Treva asked.  
  
When Daragaaz was pushed into the tar, he must have weighed close to 700 pounds. Once he was pulled out, he was now close to 400, and packed with muscles.  
  
'Well SOMEONE looks good covered in tar.' Rith said 'What say you and I go find a way to get that off of you?'  
  
Daragaaz attempted to pretest, but the tar that built up around his mouth made it impossible. Rith closed in on him, but Daragaaz brought his hand up and pushed her away. Rith was left with a black handprint on her forehead. While she attempted to clean it off, Daragaaz had manages to get Dromar to cast a water spell that would clean him of the tar.  
  
Now that he was free of the tar and his once encumbered body, there was no real need to talk. He was raw power. All five of them were.  
  
'My friends,' Rith said as she spit some tar out of her mouth 'we are now the most powerful force on Dominaria. We must now wage war on everything that opposes dragons.'  
  
'What exactly opposes dragons?' Treva asked.  
  
'Everything.' Rith replied.  
  
'Then I suggest we start with that.' Dromar said, pointing up into the sky.  
  
The dragons looked up and saw a sky ship cruising around through the clouds. It would be perfect to test their powers on.  
  
'Yes.' Crosis agreed 'A fine test indeed.'  
  
'The ship is it.' Rith confirmed 'Let us take flight, brothers and sisters. Let us begin our cleansing.'  
  
The Dragon Lords took to the sky to intercept the ship. This would indeed make a fine test for Daragaaz to display his power. Rip the heart out of the ship.  
  
Tear Weatherlight a new one.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, one more chapter to go. IF you read Plains Shift, you know what happens. The problem is, that's not the way it works for Jose. Next chapter to hit soon. Be sure your there to read it. See you there. 


	6. When Legends Expire

Dragons Of Magic V 2.0  
Chapter 6  
  
When Legends Expire  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Authors Note: This is it, kids. The final chapter to Dragons Of Magic. Sorry it took me so long, but the now banned Tenchi Survivor had me mired in work and took up all of my writing time. Oh well. Enjoy this while you can. I'll try and make it a good on.  
  
The 5 dragons took to the sky, racing toward Weatherlight. The Dragon Lords, each representing the true powers to the colors of Magic, charged their attacks as they flew.  
  
Since the last Lord had been resurrected, Crosis, all of the dragons had become more powerful than they though they would. In fact, all five of them were very close to immortal.  
  
The sky ship had come into range. Daragaaz could sense the humans and nonhumans on board. He could also sense that they had been spotted, but taken as comrades.  
  
Something was familiar about that ship. Like it was out of an old dream.  
  
Rith was the first to come close enough to the ship to actually get her hands on it. The deck guns were manned, but none moved to fire. Human stupidity would mean the end for the entire ship.  
  
Rith flew up next to the airfoil and ripped a chunk of it off. The beings on board knew something was amiss.  
  
The remaining dragons launched their attacks. From blinding white light that burned out retinas to the passing of one word that boiled flesh from bone, the attacks won through.  
  
As the dragons pulled away to turn for another attack, the deck guns spoke their fury. Bolts of red-hot plasma streaked by.  
  
While making his turn, Dromar's back caught part of a plasma bombardment. The projectile rolled off his back, merely tanning the scales. On anything else, the heated plasma would have eaten right through.  
  
The dragons braved the plasma, shrugging off any that made contact, and continued their assault. The ship deck soon has a small accumulation of dead bodies, and plant spores ere beginning to sprout up between the boards.  
  
It seemed that a life force itself was protecting the ship. There was only one way to end that, and that was by ripping the heart out of the ship.  
  
On a third pass, with much of the ship in much despair, Daragaaz landed on the deck. Since he had landed right in front of the piloting cabin, the crew piloting and navigating saw clearly who he was and where he was going. Those inside that small room began yelling into a tube. As Daragaaz steadied himself on the deck, the rest of the Dragon Lords passed overhead and launched more attacks.  
  
The bridge room window was now shattered. Navigation charts and other such papers began blowing out of the opening. To the right of the window, just below it was an open doorway. That doorway led to the interior of the ship itself.  
  
As soon as Daragaaz had made his way inside the doorway, his world turned upside down. Or at least the ship did. In a last ditch effort to loose the invading dragon, the captain pulled hard on the rudder, causing the ship to fly upside-down. Quite nauseating. Daragaaz righted himself so he was standing on the ceiling and pulled himself down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It seems that Daragaaz is inside the ship.' Crosis said.  
  
'Then we must be careful until he brings it to the ground.' Rith proclaimed.  
  
'What if he does not succeed?' Treva asked as she launched another attack.  
  
'He will succeed.' Rith said 'And if he doesn't, we'll all have ritualistic sex in his honor.'  
  
'I can live with that.' Crosis said 'But let up hope he can accomplish this task anyway.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daragaaz stalked through the interior of the ship. As confusing as it was to navigate in its condition, it was possible.  
  
Daragaaz had come upon a door marked 'Infirmary.' The smell that radiated out form under the door reeked of Phyrexians. Phyrexian troops on the ship? That was odd. On it or not, Daragaaz was not here to fight a whole armada. He was here to destroy this dump.  
  
Further down the hall, Daragaaz came upon a cooking area of the ship. In boxes and magically chilled cabinets, food was stored for later use. Upon inspection, Daragaaz found a few bottles with the label 'Gerrard's Booze' taped on them. The little labels came off easy enough, but there was more writing under them.  
  
'Smirnoff Triple Black.' Daragaaz said trying to pronounce the word. Well, it SOUNDED like it was appetizing.  
  
Daragaaz took one out of the chilled cabinet and looked at the top of the bottle. On the top, there was a small metal stopper. Daragaaz bit at it. Instead of bleeding, the small stopper came off and white foam started spewing out.  
  
Thinking fast, Daragaaz put the open end of the bottle in his mouth to stop the eruption of foam.  
  
'Urk.'  
  
Daragaaz was almost SURE that foam was building up in his mouth and coming out of his ears. But it was sweet foam. Cool. Daragaaz exited the kitchen, bottle in hand and walked down the hall.  
  
At another point in his trip through the ship, a door opened to Daragaaz's left. Out of the open doorway stumbled a small goblin, following him, one mighty stench.  
  
'How Squee suppose to do business when ship all screwy? Gerrard gonna' be mad about da ceiling-'  
  
The goblin had seen the intruding dragon and stopped where he was. Daragaaz, in an attempt to stomp the goblin into oblivion, dropped his bottle of alcohol. The goblin took off down the hall, Daragaaz right behind him. Squee ducked into a doorway and locked the door. Daragaaz finally reached the door he had gone into. It was marked 'Tail Gunner'.  
  
Oh well. Daragaaz still had to find the engine room.  
  
The sounds of battle reverberated off of the ships walls, pounding in Daragaaz's head. It was pretty damn loud down here, what with the sounds coming form behind that door marked 'Engine Room.'  
  
Daragaaz looked at the door. 'Engine Room.' That was the one. It also supported a ton of steam leaking out of the bottom of it. Daragaaz reared back and brought his fist and splintered the door. A torrent of steam poured out.  
  
As Daragaaz made his way past the glowing conduits, valves and pipes, he could feel the life force of two different one seemed to be coming from all around him. Like the ship itself was alive. The other was a different creature in the room. But where?  
  
Making his way through the steam, Daragaaz finally found the drive core itself. A few dents here, and a few cracks there, this thing would fall like a rock.  
  
'OK.' Daragaaz said to himself as he neared the core 'Let's see how many times I can skip this thing.'  
  
A huge, heavy arm put Daragaaz in a headlock. The movement was so fluid that Daragaaz could not free himself before another fist crashed into his chest, doubling hi over.  
  
'Look into your soul.' A deep, metallic voice said 'Search your feelings. See the faults you are accountable for. Observe again from your old eyes the death and pain you have caused.'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' Daragaaz asked the voice.  
  
'You have killed many for the hopes of more power.' The voice continued 'Feel the pain you have caused for your own kind.'  
  
'I'm still not following.'  
  
The arms released him. Daragaaz stood up and waited. HE heard the sound of a liquid sloshing around inside a bottle.  
  
'Let's try this again.' The voice said.  
  
Again, before he knew what was going on, Daragaaz had a chloroform soaked rag up against his face.  
  
'SEE the pain you have caused many.' The voice said again. 'Feel the pain you have caused your own people.'  
  
As Daragaaz's head began to swim, from the chloroform of the fact the plot needed it, he did not know, he began to see and hear things. He saw the battle of Shiv where countless Phyrexian troops were slaughtered. He saw himself killing a black dragon so he could resurrect Rith, the death of more to uncover Treva. He saw Clinton at a podium saying 'I did not have sex, with that, Ms. Lewinskey.' Still more dead for Dromar, Daragaaz saw himself sacrificing a dragon for Crosis. HE also saw into the dead dragons lives before they were mere sacrificial trash. Families, hopes and dreams. Everything.  
  
'You are the REASON for their suffering.' The silver golem said.  
  
'No.' Daragaaz said, not wanting to believe it.  
  
'Obi wan never told you.' Karn continued 'I am your father.'  
  
'NO!' Daragaaz shrieked 'that's IMPOSSIBLE!'  
  
'Search your feelings; you KNOW it to be true. You KILLED them.'  
  
Daragaaz then realized what he had done. He no longer wanted to kill and maim. HE got up and headed for the door.  
  
'Remember who you are!' Karn yelled as Daragaaz left.  
  
Finding his way back into the hall, Daragaaz knew what he had to do. Outside, the battle continued.  
  
Daragaaz rounded a corner and again saw the goblin coming out of the bathroom.  
  
'Ooh.' the goblin groaned 'No more chili for Squee.'  
  
The goblin shouted at the sight of Daragaaz and ran into a corner. Trapped, he covered his face with his hands and awaited to be turned into either a crunchy, foul tasting snack, or a pancake.  
  
Daragaaz pounded past.  
  
Squee peeked from behind his hands and stood up seeing that there was no danger.  
  
'Big dragon loose his cahones?' the goblin said to no one.  
  
Daragaaz climbed out of the now righted ship. Again, getting caught upside- down, he had to struggle to free himself from the cramped hallway. Once he regained his feet, he exited the ship and went back onto the bridge.  
  
The ship was falling apart. The deck was covered under growth, bodies lay strewn about the floor and one of the guns had melted away.  
  
Not too far off in the distance, Daragaaz saw his ticket out of this hell.  
  
Pushing off of the deck, Daragaaz headed for the active volcano that was spewing its fury.  
  
Even from the distance he had just flown, Daragaaz could hear the sounds of battle. Once he was done here, the tides of death could change.  
  
Daragaaz was now a few hundred feet over the liquid rock. Damn it was hot up here, but it was going to be a hell of a lot hotter where he was going. Daragaaz looked down and closed his eyes.  
  
'Fare you well Dominaria.' He said 'I'll see you on the other side.'  
  
With that said, Daragaaz took a dive into the heart of the volcano. The last thing Daragaaz caught wind of before he burned away was the smell of cooking meat.  
  
'I DO love a barbeque.' Daragaaz said, silenced forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The battle was going well for the dragons, up until most of their spells fell short of working.  
  
'What the hell?' Rith demanded.  
  
'I don't feel so good.' Treva said, seconds before being melted by a volley of plasma. She was vaporized instantly.  
  
Rith stared wide-eyed as Crosis took a blast of the red-hot material head on, losing to the plasma. What was left of his body fell to the ground and impacted.  
  
'What the fuck is happening here?' Rith yelled 'Where is Daragaaz?'  
  
'Oh him.' Dromar said 'He threw himself into a volcano in a fit of pity. I meant to tell you that earlier.'  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
'We should probably leave before-' Where Dromar's chest used to be was now a smoldering hole. Dromar looked at it and back up to Rith. 'Well this far from good.' It was the last thing Dromar said before he crashed to the ground.  
  
'Gods, no!' Rith pleaded as she dodged blasts of plasma. 'Why did this have to happen to me? Why?'  
  
Plasma ripped past Rith; close enough to singe her nose.  
  
'Please Gods, no.' She begged, almost crying. 'Don't let me die like this. I want to get married, have a husband, screw someone else's.'  
  
Rith turned to look at the ship, but saw only red-hot plasma 10 feet away, streaking right for her face.  
  
Rith opened her mouth to scream, but only plasma entered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rith thrashed around and sat straight up in bed. Her pillow was damp with sweat and her blankets thrown all over the bed. She looked at the clock that made it's home on the bedside nightstand. 8:30 AM.  
  
Stepping out of bed, Rith made her way toward the bathroom, where the shower was running. She opened the bathroom door cautiously and was greeted by warm steam. In the distorted shower glass door, the outline of a dragon moved around.  
  
Rith watched the figure turn off the shower and pull a towel in from over the top of the door. Wrapped in a towel from the waist down, Daragaaz stepped out.  
  
'Gaa!' he yelled as Rith ran over to embrace him.' What's wrong?'  
  
'I just had the weirdest dream where I convinced you to aid me in waking the Dragon Lords of Magic. Oh, it was so horrible. You died and so did everyone else.'  
  
'It's ok now.' Daragaaz said, returning the hug. 'It was just a bad dream.'  
  
Rith shook her head in affirmation. Daragaaz pushed her back from himself a little and looked her in the face.  
  
'Hey, what the HECK is 'Magic'?' Daragaaz asked her.  
  
They only stared at each other.  
  
The End.  
  
Final Words: Well, Dragons has come to an end. Hope the ending was totally unexpected and pointless. I love throwing you people off trail at the end. Leave a review. See you Next time. Jose- Airman 3rd Class 


End file.
